Weasley's Wizard Wheezes Owl Order Catalogue
by Hogwarts Library Online
Summary: Order in the next five seconds and shipping is FREE! Sorry! Too late! Packed with pranks, gags, and whatever your mischevious heart desires, our owl order catalogue makes it easy for you to order from our inventory without having to come to Diagon Alley.


SPRING & SUMMER 2012

* * *

~ **Weasley's Wizard Wheezes** ~  
**Owl Order Service**

* * *

Thank you for choosing Weasley's Wizard Wheezes!

In the following pages, you'll find a sample of our vast collection. Everyone, from devious pranksters to bored students, has something for them at the biggest joke shop in England.

**Please note:** If disapproving teachers, professors, or other adults happen to come by, tap this catalogue with your wand and it will appear as a textbook entitled A Study in the Restorative Properties of Mirth and its Effects on Longevity. Simply tap it again and the catalog will reappear.

* * *

~ **Pranks, Gags, and Other Fun Stuff **~

Canary Creams  
_7 sickles each, or box of three for 1 Galleon._  
Disguised as ordinary custard creams, the victim – er, eater – will transform into a giant canary after swallowing. But don't worry, they'll molt a few seconds later. Usually. Buy a box of three and save!

Extendable Ears  
_1 Galleon, 9 Sickles_.  
Eavesdropping has never been so tempting… and easy. With one end in your ear and the other below a door, you can listen in on whatever suits your fancy. Extendable Ears have a reach of twelve feet. Add two more Sickles and get the Extra-Extendable Ears, which reach twenty feet. **Note:** These ears cannot get past Imperturbable Charms.

Headless Hats  
_2 Galleons._  
Slip it on and MERLIN'S BEARD, YOU HAVE NO HEAD! A great trick for parties, and an even better prank, all it needs is some fog and creepy sound effects. One size fits all.

Fanged Flyers  
_15 Sickles, 17 Knuts._  
Spend some time out in the sunshine with this classic magical toy, measuring ten inches in diameter. Because of the sharp teeth, one handler's glove is included. It also doubles as a great prank: just chuck it at someone and run!

Reusable Hangman  
_16 Sickles, 10 Knuts._  
This hand-crafted wooden man will climb up the stairs to his doom at the end of a noose, unless you guess the word first. Spell it or he'll swing!

Ton-Tongue Toffees  
_7 sickles each, or box of three for 1 Galleon._  
A ton of fun when hanging out with friends, this coffee-flavored toffee can make a tongue grow up to ten times its normal size. Use a shrinking charm to reverse it, or wait an hour for the effect to wear off. Buy a box of three and save!

* * *

~** Products with Purpose **~

Instant Darkness Powder  
_4 Galleons, 3 Sickles for regular bottle, 5 Galleons for large._  
One of our more pricey items, this handy dust causes everything in the vicinity to go pitch black. Use it for quick getaways or diversions after a prank. One regular sized bottle can darken over two hundred cubic feet, and one large bottle can darken over three hundred. Imported from Peru.

Shield Cloaks  
_4 Galleons, 7 Sickles._  
Challenge your best mate to a duel, and see the surprise on his face when every jinx he can imagine simply bounces right off. Also available: Shield Hats (_2 Galleons_).

Self-Inking Quills  
_10 Sickles, 5 Knuts._  
Tired of dipping your quill again… and again… and again? Our self-inking quills do all that for you, so you can concentrate on more important things… like your winning streak of hangman.

Smart-Answer Quill  
_12 Sickles, 16 Knuts._  
Professors will be astounded at your eloquently worded essays and thoughtful answers. Our most popular quill, this design comes in three styles: classic (pheasant feather), elegant (peacock feather), and neon (Fwooper feather).

Spell-Checking Quill  
_11 Sickles, 5 Knuts._  
Never worry again about the mechanics in your homework. Just pour out your thoughts, and we'll take care of the rest. Our newest quills can even check your grammar along with your spelling.

* * *

~** Skiving Snackboxes **~

The Original Skiving Snackbox  
_3 Galleons, 16 Sickles._  
The best-selling item in the Skiving Snackbox line includes two each of Fainting Fancies and Puking Pastilles, three each of Fever Fudge and Nosebleed Nougat.

The Jumbo Skiving Snackbox  
_7 Galleons, 5 Sickles._  
Five of each type of sweet means twenty chances to get out of class using this bargain-priced Skiving Snackbox pack. Save over 2 Galleons with this value pack.

Fainting Fancy  
_8 Sickles each, or box of five for 2 Galleons._  
You'll be falling for this patented recipe – literally. The orange portion causes fainting, and the yellow will revive you once you're out of class. Save money by buying in bulk. **Note:** You'll need to get a friend to feed you the right half once you've fainted. Studies show that unconscious people have difficulty eating things.

Fever Fudge  
_8 Sickles each, or box of five for 2 Galleons._  
One of our hottest products (no pun intended), the blue half causes fever, and the red half cures it. This bite-sized solution is a great solution to boring lessons. Save money by buying in bulk.

Nosebleed Nougat  
_8 Sickles each, or box of five for 2 Galleons._  
Hands down, this is the most popular sweet in the line. Eat the red side for a mildly alarming nosebleed, and the tan side for it to stop. The new strawberry flavor is so good you might want to buy a few just for eating. Save money by buying in bulk.

Puking Pastilles  
_8 Sickles each, or box of five for 2 Galleons._  
To be used in the most boring of situations, the green end induces vomiting, and the blue end cures it. Even better, our new and improved pastilles magically cleanse that awful vomit aftertaste, leaving you free to pursue your own endeavors while everyone else is in class. Save money by buying in bulk.

* * *

~** Wildfire Whiz-Bangs** ~

Basic Blaze Box  
_5 Galleons_.  
This basic selection of Weasleys' Wild-Fire Whiz-Bangs includes two Catherine wheels and three tailed rockets. Not sold to anyone under sixteen. WWW is not responsible for any damages to property, people, and whatever else you decide to destroy.

Deflagration Deluxe  
_20 Galleons._  
This deluxe selection of Weasleys' Wild-Fire Whiz-Bangs includes a fire-breathing dragon, two Catherine wheels, three tailed rockets, and five sparklers that spell out messages. Not sold to anyone under sixteen. WWW is not responsible for any damages to property, people, and whatever else you decide to destroy.

Blaze the Magic Dragon  
_4 Galleons, 16 Sickles._  
Twenty feet long from snout to tail, Blaze wreaks havoc wherever he goes. Not sold to anyone under sixteen. WWW is not responsible for any damages to property, people, and whatever else you decide to destroy.

Message Sparklers  
_2 Galleons, 4 Sickles._  
Are you looking for the perfect way to send a message to someone special? Why not tell them in a unsettling explosion of glowing sparks?

* * *

~** WonderWitch **~

Beguiling Bubbles  
_1 Galleon, 13 Sickles._  
Our efficient syrup with no tell-tale taste is one the best-selling commercial love potions in Great Britain. One dose is effective for about 24 hours, depending on the weight of the boy, and the attractiveness of the girl. A bottle contains one dose.

Cupid Crystals  
_1 Galleon, 1 Sickle._  
Dissolve a few of these sparkles into a drink and its drinker will be yours. One dose is effective for about 24 hours, depending on the weight of the boy, and the attractiveness of the girl. A bottle contains one dose.

Guaranteed Ten-Second Pimple Vanisher  
_15 Sickles._  
Woken up to a miniature crisis on your chin? Not to worry! Eliminate skin blemishes ranging from boils to pimples to blackheads using this fragrant, clear paste.

Patented Daydream Charms  
_2 Galleons, 6 Sickles._  
One simple incantation and you will enter a top-quality, highly realistic, thirty-minute daydream, easy to fit into the average school lesson and virtually undetectable. Side effects include vacant expression and minor drooling. Not sold to anyone under the age of sixteen. Choose from the following themes.  
City of Light  
Set in modern Paris, the sparkling lights and romantic mood are sure to take your breath away. Not to mention the bloke who runs into you at the Eiffel tower and decides to pay for dinner.  
Enchanted  
Feel – and look – like a princess in a velvet and brocade gown at a genuine Renaissance-era ball. Accompanied by your adoring prince, it will definitely be a night to remember.  
High Seas  
The very first to be released in our daydream line, this unforgettable experience takes place on an old-fashioned brigantine in the Caribbean, captained by an achingly handsome pirate.

* * *

~ **Weasley's Wizard Wheezes** ~  
**Owl Order Form**

* * *

Please fill this order form completely and legibly.

* * *

Name:  
Gringotts Account Number:  
Mailing Address:

* * *

**~ Pranks, Gags, and Other Fun Stuff**

Canary Creams  
Quantity: _ x 7S  
Quantity: _ x 1G box of three

Extendable Ears  
Quantity: _ x 1G 9S

Headless Hats  
Quantity: _ x 2G

Fanged Flyers  
Quantity: _ x 15S 17K

Reusable Hangman  
Quantity: _ x 16S 10K

Ton-Tongue Toffees  
Quantity: _ x 7S  
Quantity: _ x 1G box of three

* * *

**~ Products with Purpose**

Instant Darkness Powder  
Quantity: _ x 4G 3S regular  
Quantity: _ x 5 G large

Shield Cloaks  
Quantity: _ x 4G 7S  
Shield Hats  
Quantity: _ x 2G

Self-Inking Quills  
Quantity: _ x 10S 5K

Smart-Answer Quill  
Quantity: _ x 12S 16K

Spell-Checking Quill  
Quantity: _ x 11S 5K

* * *

**~ Skiving Snackboxes**

The Original Skiving Snackbox  
Quantity: _ x 3G 16S

The Jumbo Skiving Snackbox  
Quantity: _ x 7G 5S

Fainting Fancy  
Quantity: _ x 8S  
Quantity: _ x 2G box of five

Fever Fudge  
Quantity: _ x 8S  
Quantity: _ x 2G box of five

Nosebleed Nougat  
Quantity: _ x 8S  
Quantity: _ x 2G box of five

Puking Pastilles  
Quantity: _ x 8S  
Quantity: _ x 2G box of five

* * *

**~ Wildfire Whiz-Bangs**

Basic Blaze Box  
Quantity: _ x 5G

Deflagration Deluxe  
Quantity: _ x 20G

Blaze the Magic Dragon  
Quantity: _ x 4G 16S

Message Sparklers  
Quantity: _ x 2G 4S

* * *

**~ WonderWitch**

Beguiling Bubbles  
Quantity: _ x 1G 13S

Cupid Crystals  
Quantity: _ x 1G 1S

Guaranteed Ten-Second Pimple Vanisher  
Quantity: _ x 15S

Patented Daydream Charms  
Quantity: _ x 2G 6S  
PLEASE CHOOSE ONE:  
[_] City of Light  
[_] Enchanted  
[_] High Seas

* * *

Weasley's Wizard Wheezes does not ship outside of Great Britain.  
If you are dissatisfied with your product return it within thirty days for a full refund or exchange. Opened food items, fireworks, and love potions cannot be returned.

Remember to visit our store at 93 Diagon Alley for a greater selection of top-quality products!


End file.
